


Friendly Competition

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Training alongside Clint you always find ways of keeping yourself entertained.





	Friendly Competition

Training was an essential part of working with the Avengers but it was also something that could be entirely difficult depending on who was at the tower. You’d originally began as a guard for the Avengers, Fury trusting you and calling you one of his best agents. It was to be a simple job but you got wrapped up in their mission and at one point had to save Thor. Ever since that day you had gained their respect and they requested you whenever they needed an agents help.

Eventually Fury had you join the team as an Avenger and Tony had given you your own room. In reality not much had changed other than you were able to go on all missions, not just the ones you were assigned to. Quickly after moving in you realized everyone had their own routines and quickly you were feeling regret for your decision to join. Truthfully you shouldn’t have felt that out of place but your lack of powers, or a suit, or not being a god from Asgard, made you feel lesser than.

Natasha and Clint had been SHIELD agents too before they joined, something that should have put you at ease but it didn’t. They had had months to become part of the team you had only weeks before your first mission as an official Avenger. You felt out of place and began to stray away from the people who you once felt close to, the people who you considered your friends.

Clint was the first person to notice, Natasha was next. The both of them pulled you aside one day and forced you into talking. When they heard how you felt inadequate they immediately reassured you that you weren’t. When you didn’t want to tell the rest of the team how you felt, they told the team themselves. Everyone had been shocked but they supported and reassured you that they didn’t care. They didn’t care if you didn’t have powers, or had yet to develop your own routine.

And you had, it took a few more weeks but you settled in nicely. There weren’t really any problems other than the fact that you were limited to train with either Natasha or Clint. Steve had offered to spar with you on multiple occasions, something that you would have taken advantage of if you were not aware of the fact that he’d be holding back from using his full strength, You wanted someone who wouldn’t hold back but could match you. That someone turned out to be Clint Barton.

It had started out accidentally, you training by yourself when he walked in. He offered to spar with you so you could stop using the equipment and actually fight someone. You went a few rounds, hand to hand, before stepping it up and adding weapons. Turns out the two of you were pretty evenly matched and it became something the two of you did together whenever you had the chance. In fact it had brought the two of you closer as friends, even closer than you had been when you were just a SHIELD agent.

You were especially excited for today as you’d be bringing out the big guns, or big swords you supposed. It had been a weapon Clint wasn’t aware you knew how to use until he came late to spar and saw you messing around with one. The two of you from then on kept challenging each other with weapons, wanting to see what the other one knew and what the other didn’t. You’d come full circle today and Clint wanted to see how well you could actually wield a sword. He was already in the gym when you entered.

“You ready” you asked, grabbing a sword from the rack on the wall, turning to face Clint who was already in position.

“Oh, I will end you” he grinned before stepping forward and trying to land the first blow.

It was easily blocked and it seemed the two of you were evenly matched. Each strike was blocked, only occasional did either of you seem to land a hit.

“I can sword fight in my sleep!” you shouted, landing a blow to Clint’s side.

“You’re good I’ll give you that” he replied, blocking your sword.

You could see Clint becoming tired and you were too, plus your arm was starting to get sore.

“You wanna call it?”

“You sure?” he asked.

Nodding your answer, you both dropped your swords and then placed them back in the rack. Clint turned to you and grinned, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“You should bring some swords on the next mission”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
